<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Demons and Corruption by MadCitadel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650003">Of Demons and Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCitadel/pseuds/MadCitadel'>MadCitadel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Breathplay, But not MC, Choking, Corruption, Corruption Kink, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Fluff, Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hypnotism, Levi's tail, Licking, Light Dom/sub, MC sees danger and dives head first into it, Manipulation, Mentions of demons killing humans, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sins, Sleepiness, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Temptation, dark themes, demons being demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCitadel/pseuds/MadCitadel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've made a pact with all seven Lords of Hell, but it isn't enough for them. Not anymore. The more they cherish you, the more they want to corrupt you, to feel their sin's influence on you. But thankfully you are mostly immune to their powers... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1013</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a good day. You’d woken up feeling refreshed, energized. Cheerfully coming down for breakfast and chatting with the brothers who were at least half awake (meaning anyone but Lucifer, Belphie and Levi, who seemed to make it their duty to never sleep properly at night) before heading to RAD. The morning classes passed quickly enough, even if they had been slightly more arduous than you had expected, but no matter! You were going to be productive today!  </p><p>Conveniently enough, you had no classes this afternoon, something you were very happy about since it meant that you had a whole lot of free time ahead of you to prepare for your potions test next week, and maybe to do some exercise too! It had been a while since you’d gone for a run, and even if Lucifer didn’t allow you to go too far on your own, the space around The House of Lamentation was big enough to sweat out all the excess stress from the week. There was just one thing you needed first: Your potions textbook. You’d forgotten it in the attic yesterday evening after you’d climbed up the stairs looking for Belphie (who, as it turned out, had been napping in the music room) and you needed to get it back. After eating lunch at RAD and coming home, you resisted the urge to just go lie down a bit on your bed to check devilgram, and you headed straight for the attic. </p><p>“Belphie!" you say as you spot him buried under the covers of the king-sized bed, cracking one purple eye open to see you come in. "You skipped class today?” </p><p>“Mmmh. You came to skip too? How about taking a nap with me, then?” </p><p>“Oh, no I can’t right now. I finished class for today actually and I just came for my textbook, I need to study for next week’s test. Ah, here it is!” </p><p>Your book is lying on the floor next to the right side of the bed. But as you walk to it and bend down to grab it, Belphie’s warm hand rises from within the covers and grabs your wrist. </p><p>“You’re awfully dynamic for a student post lunch-time. One harmless little nap won’t keep you from studying later, you know? Come nap with me…” </p><p>It was tempting. You’d made your big plans for the day, but it was tempting. Especially with how Belphegor’s lazy smirk was making you feel all fuzzy inside, his thumb gently tracing over your pulse point. </p><p>“I wish I could, but then I wouldn't have the time to go for a run and take a shower before dinner... ” you say as much to convince him as to convince yourself. </p><p>Belphegor only snorts in reply. Then, before you can understand what is happening, you feel his hand pull on your arm, and you find yourself lying down on the bed with the Avatar of Sloth on all fours above you, straddling you, his insolent grinning face gazing down upon you. </p><p>“Belphie!” </p><p>“I can feel how tired you are. How badly you’d like to rest for a bit. Why do you wish to overexert yourself, mmh?” </p><p>There were a million things you could have told Belphie right now, but strangely enough you didn’t want to interrupt him. His voice was lulling, each of your muscles relaxing the more he spoke. You didn’t want him to stop. He lowers his face to whisper your name in your ear, the tingling warmth of his breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine. </p><p> “Be Slothful with me instead. Come on, say it. <i>Don’t you want to just rest for a bit?</i>" </p><p>“Yes, maybe just a bit.” you reply, head feeling hazy. </p><p>Your words make Belphegor pause, surprise replacing his usually indolent expression. </p><p>“Wait. Do you…?” His question remains unfinished, and instead you can see him thinking briefly about something you are unable to guess, his signature smirk then slowly returning to his face once more, only way more devious than usual. “Ah, I see now. Tell me, how long has it been since you’ve properly lazed the day away?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” And it’s the truth, these past few weeks had been pretty busy for you. Always one task to do after the other, always pushing yourself to do more. </p><p>“You poor thing.” Belphie says, tenderly cupping your face with one hand. “<i>Poor little human...</i> Don’t worry, I’ll help you rest.” </p><p>Through half-lidded eyes you see that black twisted horns have appeared on Belphie's head, and that his tail is now slowly swinging from left to right behind him in a hypnotizing rhythm. Claws rest on your face, grazing ever so gently the skin of your cheek. </p><p>“Belphie, you whisper in the midst of your trance, what’s happening to me? I’m so tired…” </p><p>“Yes you are. You are so tired, <i>so very tired...</i> You just want to sleep. To close your eyes and just sleep. Listen to my voice, <i>listen to me…</i> Surrender yourself to me. I’ll sleep next to you, I’ll keep you safe… <i>Sleep</i>, my lovely human.” </p><p>The rest of his words become a blur as your eyes fully close, and you sink into encompassing nothingness. </p><p>*** </p><p>You wake up, then. Eyelids feeling so heavy, body so warm. You don’t know how long it takes for you to fully recover consciousness, but when you do you realize that this comforting warmth you’re feeling mainly comes from Belphie’s body fully pressed against your back, his arm wrapped around your waist, his leg tangled with your own and his lips still next to your ear. You remember then, how he had been whispering sweet nothings to you to keep you asleep, to keep you from fully waking up. How long had it lasted? How long had you slept? </p><p>“Awake again, are you?” </p><p>You could feel the vibrations of Belphie’s sleepy voice in your neck, tickling you. </p><p>“Belphie… What time is it?” </p><p>“Almost dinner time.” </p><p>“Dinner time! You mean I slept all afternoon?” </p><p>“That you did. Very peacefully too, I might add. You only woke up a couple times, I helped you fall back asleep.” </p><p>“But— but I thought demonic powers didn’t work on me.” </p><p>“Yes, that’s what I believed too, but then I could feel it earlier when you were denying yourself the lazy rest you wanted. Felt how receptive you would be to my powers. I guess I cannot create Sloth in you when it isn’t there, but being one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom I can light a spark that’s already within you if you trust me to. And you did trust me.” </p><p>He moves over you again and lowers his lips on yours, the hand that had rested around your waist slithering under your clothes to caress your chest, playfully pinching where he knows he’ll get a reaction, sighing in satisfaction when he feels you writhe against him in pleasure. His tongue caresses your own, and you can’t help yourself from moaning. After a while he stops, and half-serious, half-teasing, you reply to him: </p><p>“I don’t know, Belphie, I didn’t feel like you were leaving me much of a choice.” </p><p>“Oh come on now, what are demon friends for? I could feel you needed it.” </p><p>It was true. You had wanted it as soon as he had mentioned napping with him. Or rather, you had desired it. You knew it wasn’t the adult, responsible thing to do, but you had given into it anyway. </p><p>“Your powers, they compelled me. I couldn’t resist.” </p><p>“Yes, that’s usually how I like to play with my prey. I chase them, hunt them down and make them more and more sleepy, even though everything is screaming at them not to fall asleep and to run away from me instead. They can’t resist my will, my powers. And then…” </p><p>Belphegor opens his mouth, showing you his sharp fangs, and then quickly snaps his teeth together in an intimidating clicking sound, eyes as playful as ever. You feel yourself shiver. </p><p>“Mmmh, I could make you sleep more if I wanted to, you know? Make you sleep forever. I’ve done it before. Then you’d be fully mine.”  </p><p>You look at him with wide eyes, heart beating with fear and with an inexplicable wave of arousal, absolutely unable to guess if he’s just making fun of you or if he means it. </p><p>“But no, I enjoy teasing you way too much for that. And stargazing with you. And kissing you…” </p><p>His lips claim your own once more, his kiss so impossibly soft, and as much as you want to be mad at him for toying with you like this, you feel yourself melt. </p><p>“And my brothers would never let me fully monopolize you anyway. Such a shame.” </p><p>*** </p><p>You come down late for dinner after a quick shower, head still feeling a little fuzzy. You try to enter the dining room as discreetly as possible, but as soon as you step inside six pairs of demonic eyes are suddenly on you with frightful simultaneity and intensity, each brother sporting a different expression on his face. Satan looks intrigued. Beel looks confused. Asmo looks delighted. Levi looks covetous. Mammon looks like he’s currently choking on his food. And Lucifer… Lucifer looks furious. Only Belphegor remains seemingly unaffected, looking at his plate and eating his food with a smirk. </p><p><i>“<b>Belphegor</b>.”</i> Lucifer’s cold tone reverberates across  the walls. </p><p>“Yes, dear brother?” </p><p>“<i>What</i> did you do?” </p><p>“I haven’t got the slightest idea what you mean.” </p><p>“Oh, come on Belphie!” Asmo quickly says before Lucifer can continue. “Spill the beans, will you? We can feel your influence all over them. I thought our powers didn’t work on our favourite human!” </p><p>“I guess our human was just very, very, <i>very</i> tired. It’s lucky I was there to help, really. You should keep track of Lord Diavolo’s beloved exchange student’s workload better, Lucifer. They need a break.” </p><p>“If I recall correctly," Satan says with an inscrutable gaze, "you are not the Avatar of Feeling Well Rested, Belphie. Sloth seldom makes one feel in good shape.” </p><p>Belphegor merely shrugs his shoulders, throwing a knowing grin your way. </p><p>“Be that as it may, Belphegor,” Lucifer continues, “I won’t have you, or ANY of you endanger them with your respective sins. Is that clear? </p><p>One by one, the demons come to look at you once more, and you can practically see the wheels turning in each head. <i>Endanger</i> was the word that Lucifer had used, but that left out so much, so much they could try, so much they could do to you. You were worried, but you also couldn’t help yourself from being curious. Falling prey to Sloth had been a strange experience yes, a bit frightening too, but you’d felt so warm, so peaceful, had slept so well with Belphie lying next to you, whispering so sweetly in your ear. How would it feel, you wondered, to surrender yourself to the six other deadly sins? </p><p>
  <i>How would it feel?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I already have a few of the chapters planned and/or written, but if you have any interesting ideas relating to sins I haven't covered yet, let me know!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leviathan's chapter is already almost completely written, so more is coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had completely flunked your potions test.</p><p>It had been predictable, really. You’d listened to Belphie and the sweet sirens of procrastination a few days back, and you hadn’t really been in the mood to put in any work during the weekend either. You’d barely left your room instead, staying wrapped in your blanket on your bed, indulging in a movie marathon with Mammon, Levi and Beel. </p><p>If any of them had been thinking about Belphie’s little slothful experiment on you, or even about the newfound implications of you being vulnerable to powerful demonic influences in specific situations, none of them had mentioned it. Overall, the weekend had been loads of fun, but you’d finally woken up to the full reality of the predicament you were in on the last day before the test, and boy had it sucked. </p><p>You had tried to remember all the different recipes as best you could, but Potion Making wasn’t one of those classes where you could just wing it and hope for the best. Today, your potion had ended up being a conspicuous shade of pink whereas most of your classmates’ had been turquoise. The situation wasn’t <i>too</i> dire since the test was neither a midterm nor a final, but still… Looking at those perfect potions all around you had made you feel… annoyed. Deeply annoyed.</p><p>Levi was waiting for you in front of the classroom. You had both planned to head home quickly together after your test and then log in to Mononoke Land before dinner to catch this brand-new spirit that would only appear for a brief window of time. Except that Mononoke Land was the least of your concerns right now.</p><p>“UGH! I’m so sick of this! I can never remember those fucking ingredients correctly! Like seriously, who can even tell unicorn horn powder and moonstone powder apart?”</p><p>Levi, busy mashing buttons on his phone at the speed of light, merely shrugs.</p><p>“Well demons can. They kinda glow differently for us, like magic gear in RPGs.”</p><p>“Pfff, demons and their magical eyes. I bet they felt sooooo superior compared to the stupid exchange student who couldn’t even get their own ingredients right.”</p><p>Levi finally raises his head from his phone to look at you and opens his mouth to reply, but then he closes it just as quickly, taking a moment to observe you, brows furrowed. Then, inexplicably, his features light up, suddenly looking very interested in whatever you are saying. In the middle of your frustrated rant, you barely notice.</p><p>“I bet they felt soooo smug watching me fail like this. I’m sure if I also had demon eyes I could ace those tests without even breaking a sweat.” </p><p>“Yeah," Leviathan quickly adds, "I mean that’s the problem with normies, right? They deserve nothing, but somehow they get everything they want.”</p><p>“Yeah exactly! And I bet they didn't even study as much as I did, all those tests are much harder for me!”</p><p>“Oh definitely. They'll get to have fun this semester while you'll probably have to retake this class. Isn't that so unfair?”</p><p>“Yes, so unfair! UGH!” You feel the frustration that had already been growing inside of you double, no, triple in size. So unfair. So very unfair. You start walking down the corridors, barely noticing what path you are taking as you keep on with your complaints, each one more spiteful than the last. Leviathan is following you closely, hanging on your every word like a traveller in a desert would freshwater. It was like your frustration was almost choking you at this point, and while you were grinding your teeth and increasing your pace, Leviathan started speaking again:</p><p>“And demons don’t even need to rest as much as humans do, you know? They just have it so much easier than you do. <i>Don't you just Envy them so much?"</i></p><p>Hearing those last words startles you instantly, almost making you jump in surprise. Wordlessly, you turn around to face Levi and you see that he is looking at you with manic glee plastered all over his face. Had he been…? You hadn't even felt what he was doing, hadn't even realized that he had wormed his way into your mind.

<i>How had he been able to...?</i></p><p>No. It made sense. After he'd tried to kill you, you had slowly but surely forgotten, forgotten all about his serpentine form seething jealous rage. He'd become the socially awkward yet highly endearing otaku you loved to play video games with. But not only was he the Avatar of Envy, a particularly insidious sin, but also the Third-Born. Third most powerful Lord of Hell after Lucifer and Mammon. More powerful than Satan, Asmo, Beel and Belphie. The Grand Admiral of Hell’s navy and master of Lotan: <i>Scourge of the seas</i>. It was so easy to forget. <i>The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist</i> you'd heard in a movie once. With Leviathan there was some truth to that.</p><p>“Levi...?” you whisper.</p><p>His demon form materializes out of the aether, clawed hands start slowly rising up your arms, barely touching them. Suddenly the world shifts, RAD walls whirling all around you. When you can see clearly again you are in an empty classroom, your body gently but firmly pushed against a wall, Levi's now glowing reptilian eyes fixated on your own.</p><p>“Levi?” you ask again with a hint of fear.</p><p>“Sshhh.” he simply replies, his tail rising to trace soothing circles on your cheek. The gentleness of it makes you relax, but then the sudden cool pressure around your neck gives way to quick realization: he had wrapped his tail around your throat and you hadn’t even noticed. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't choking you yet either, but the snug tightness of it made it rather worrying when you couldn’t help yourself from swallowing nervously. 

You could hardly believe it. The Levi you knew could be so shy, uncomfortable with too much physical contact, but it was like giving him the opportunity to indulge in his demonic nature with you was making him absolutely euphoric.</p><p>“You know," Levi whispers back, "that would usually be the time I'd strike. Right about now. I corrupted you pretty nicely with my sin, it was brief but it was enough for you to be under my control. Now’s the time to perform the Fatality.”</p><p>He then laughs in his so very Levi way, and you aren't exactly sure, but it seems to you that his tail tightens a bit more around your throat as he is lost in the recollection. You gasp, and he notices, hesitating for a second before caressing the other side of your face with his fingertips this time.</p><p>“But you're my Henry, I'd never eat you, or hurt you. So don't worry.”</p><p>“I know," you half say to reassure yourself, "I know Levi. But... what— what are you doing now? What... what do you want?”</p><p>“Belphie, he put his hold all over you. His sinfulness. No way he can be the only one doing that to you, that’d be so unfair. I want that too. Will you let me? Please?”</p><p>You look into his eyes, his surprisingly earnest eyes, and your gaze drops to his lips. He was so beautiful, so inexplicably unaware of how attractive you found him, of how much you had wanted him to kiss you sometimes during your one on one nightly gaming sessions. And then you remember how good it had felt, how painful yet liberating it had been to give in to the feeling of Envy that had simmered within you and that Levi had teased and encouraged to the point of a burning but deliciously vicious heat radiating inside of your chest. Gone was the time for hesitations. You wanted this. <i>You needed this.</i></p><p>“You can make it more intense? The Envy within me. I can’t deal with it right now as it is, it’s driving me crazy. It’s there but it’s like I can’t get it out of my system somehow, not the way I want to.”</p><p>Had you been fully level-headed, perhaps this would have seemed absolutely batshit crazy to you, but right now, as Levi’s hands fully cup your face, it makes total sense.</p><p>“I can do that, and so much more.” he says almost desperately.</p><p>He kisses you. Timidly at first, his lips barely brushing against your own. Then more boldly, more deeply. So intensely in fact, that you are finding it harder to breathe. The smoothness of his scales becoming even more snug against your neck. He pulls away then, looking upon you with visible satisfaction. You were feeling so lightheaded with him choking you, and it was getting more difficult to think clearly, but strangely enough it didn’t scare you. No, in fact it made it so that you could focus much more clearly on this suffocating feeling of pure Envy that was rising from within you.</p><p>“I love how responsive you are to me. The others, they could never overwhelm you like this, not the way I do it. They could never make you feel as intensely as I do. Only I can do that, you know that, right?”</p><p>You nod your head, the only thing you can do to reply at this point, and you aren’t fully sure if Leviathan hasn’t half-dictated your motion with his hold around your neck.</p><p>“Then give in to me more. <i>Let me in.</i>”</p><p>You don’t know how long you both stay in this dark classroom. Him whispering his venomous words about your classmates, you listening obediently, shivering deliciously from head to toe as Leviathan alternates between choking you, whispering in your ear, caressing your body, letting you breathe, kissing you, then repeating the cycle over and over again until you are sure that if he were to do it one more time your mind would break. </p><p>You don’t fully remember getting home either, you can just recall his hands roaming over your body one last time, his cool lips giving one last kiss to your tender throat before leaving you to fall asleep in your room. You then succumb to the strangest sleep you have ever had, dreams full of snake-like eyes, honeyed poisoned words, and a serpentine tail, so long, so very long, wrapping around your chest and legs in a warm but unshakable hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Envy can be a pretty terrifying sin, if exploited correctly. Levi has a lot of untapped scary potential. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Beel is next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re woken up by the sound of knocking, insistent knocking. By the time the brain fog semi-lifts from your head, you hear Lucifer’s voice calling your name.</p><p>“Coming! One second!” you answer back, your own voice still hoarse from sleep.</p><p>You get up from your bed, head drowsy and legs wobbly, and you open the door to find the Avatar of Pride standing on your doorstep with his arms crossed. His brows raise at the sight of you, looking you up and down, and you feel your cheeks heat up when you realize that you probably look absolutely disheveled, still wearing your clothes from yesterday. Except that your shirt is half unbuttoned, your bottoms hang dangerously low on your hips, and god knows what else is going on with your outfit. You try to innocently close the door on your body, leaving only your head peaking from your room.</p><p>“We didn’t see you at dinner last night” Lucifer says, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Ah, really?” you reply, and you immediately cringe inwardly because <i> what kind of stupid fucking answer is that?</i> Of course you weren’t there at dinner. You’d been in your bed, completely passed out from Leviathan’s… ministrations.</p><p>“Yes. Levi told us you’d gone to bed early.”</p><p>“Ahaha, yes. So many things to do yesterday, huh? Too much studying can knock you out big time, you know how it is.”</p><p>He’s not buying a word you are saying. They can sense each other’s sinful influence, you remember. Of course, he knows exactly what Leviathan had been up to with you.</p><p>“Well, if it strikes your fancy to go on another <i> study session </i> with one of my brothers, be sure to tell them to go easier on you. It wouldn’t do to have you <i>too drained</i> to properly complete your tasks.”</p><p>“Y– yes I’ll tell them.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>You are about to close the door, but Lucifer’s hand prevents it. His fingers come to brush the sensitive skin on your throat, so tender from yesterday, and you can’t help yourself from moaning softly.</p><p>“Do you have any idea of what you’ve gotten into? I wonder...”</p><p>His dark ruby gaze never leaves your own, appraising you, and if you didn’t know better you’d almost think he was staring straight at your soul. <i>Could demons do that?</i></p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time I’m getting into a dangerous situation!” you say with the most cheerful smile you can muster to lighten up the mood.</p><p>“Hmph. And I’m guessing it won’t be the last either.”</p><p>His hand leaves you, and his usual impassive expression returns. He speaks to you one last time before walking away:</p><p>“Oh, and you should know that I’d actually come to wake you up because classes are about to start soon, so you’d best get ready quickly if you don’t want to be late.”</p><p>You gasp and you close your door, running to get your DDD out of your bag. <i>Fuck</i>, you’d slept an inordinate amount of time again, and through your morning alarm clock too this time. This demonic corruption business was way too intense. <i>Way</i> too intense.</p><p>***</p><p>You had skipped breakfast, of course. Only munching on one measly toast Mammon had managed to save for you. But given that you had also skipped dinner as well, come lunch time you were <i> absolutely famished.</i></p><p>“I mean it Mammon, if I don’t eat something solid in the next five minutes I’m going to faint.”</p><p>“Hey now! Don’t go saying stuff like that, okay? You’re MY human, you can’t just go faintin’ like that in the middle of the hallway! Who’s going have to take care of you then? The Great Mammon, that’s who! And who— who would wanna do something lame like carrying you in their arms anyway?”</p><p>Normally, you would have teased him back, but right now you weren’t kidding: you needed to eat something. The cafeteria line is long, so very long – a line filled with some of your Potion Making <i>classmates</i> you notice with deep irritation – and you just want to scream. But then you hear Beel call out your name. You turn around to see him waving at you, sitting at a table with an absurd amount of food just waiting to be savoured. You nearly cry in relief.</p><p>“Beel! Did you order food for me?” </p><p>“Yeah. You missed dinner and breakfast, that’s awful.” he says looking absolutely serious. “So I went ahead and got you some food so you could eat lunch as early as possible. You can’t just forget to eat like that or you’ll starve.”</p><p>“Oh Beel! Thank you! Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver!”</p><p>You hug him with every last bit of strength you’ve got before sitting down at his table and grabbing a particularly delicious-looking cheeseburger.</p><p>“Hey! What about the Great Mammon? Did ya get food for me as well?”</p><p>“No. <i>This</i> is for me, and <i>this</i> is all for them. They need it or they’ll end up malnourished. You can’t steal food from them, Mammon.”</p><p>Beel’s tone is unusually harsh, something you’re a bit surprised about before remembering how seriously Beel takes anything food-related. Mammon leaves grumbling sourly to join the cafeteria line, and you kinda feel bad about it, but right now all you can truly think about is how every bite of this burger gives you life.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Beel asks, a warm, blushing smile on his face when he sees you bite into your second burger.</p><p>Mouth full, you quickly nod, taking a long sip out of a milkshake that Beel pushes your way. Fried bat wings, spicy eel soup, wild mango parfait: you gulp one plate after the other and come back for seconds. Beel looks immensely happy with you, and that only pushes you to indulge in his generous gift more.</p><p>“Promise me to never skip a meal ever again, ok?”</p><p>“I promise!”</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner time finally comes, and you couldn’t be more excited for it. Satan told you all about this new recipe he’d gotten from Ristorante Six’ Chef and that he was going to try out tonight. You’d eaten your share at lunch, thanks to Beel, but being without food for so long had been rough, and you needed to compensate for it.</p><p>You bite with a contented sigh into your slice of quiche, thanking your fairy godmother for sending you to live with such talented cooks. Beel is sitting next to you, enjoying the food as much as you do.</p><p>“Here, have another slice.” he says putting more quiche into your plate while helping himself to some more as well.</p><p>You find it touching that he’s being so generous with food today, he who’s usually so quick to gulp down anything and everything on the dinner table, something you’d learned the hard way on your first weeks at the House of Lamentation. <i>Beel must have been really worried about me</i>, you think.</p><p>You hear someone huff loudly and you look up to see Mammon looking at you, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Oi! Beel! You— " he starts, but Belphie smacks him upside the head. </p><p>“Shut up Mammon. Let him have his moment.”</p><p>Uh. That was weird, you think while munching on some more quiche. Mammon must still be sore about having to wait in line today, that must be it. He grumbles but says no more, and the dessert that Satan brings makes you forget all about it.</p><p>“You made crème brûlée!” you nearly scream when Satan puts the plate in front of you. He smiles wide.</p><p>“Taste it and let me know what you think, I’m thinking about adding more vanilla next time.”</p><p>The crème brûlée is divine. And Satan, knowing Beel’s habits well, has made a fuckton of it. You and Beel particularly enjoy it, so much in fact that you’re both still seating at the table eating it while everybody else has gone.</p><p>“Here," you say while raising the spoon up to Beel’s mouth, "have another bite.”</p><p>Beel gulps it down in mere seconds and then looks around, seemingly searching for something on the dinner table. He finds what seems to be a soup spoon and grabs it with no hesitation, filling it with more of the dessert. He then raises it to your face in return to feed you an egregious amount of crème. The spoon is almost too big for your mouth but you manage to make it fit, probably making your best hamster impression while chewing. Then, after a few other spoons that Beel dutifully feeds you, you’re suddenly overcome with a wave of fatigue.</p><p>“Oh, Beel. I think that’s going to be enough for me. I’ve eaten way too much today already, I’m really full.”</p><p>“You sure? But there’s just one more spoon left, see? You can finish that. Come on, one last bite for me, please?”</p><p>You hesitate, looking at this ridiculously large spoon, but then you give in, for Beel, and the pure joy that lights up his face once more is so worth it.</p><p>You then walk back to your room, although “staggering” would be a fairer description of how you’re almost holding on to the walls every few steps or so to find your balance. You really had too much to eat, you realize. The food had been worth it, but damn, you really needed to lie down now.</p><p>You face plant on your bed, only bothering to move to turn around on your back and put one hand on your belly. After twenty minutes or so, you’re nearly half-asleep, trying to muster the energy to at least remove your clothes when you hear someone knock at your door. You tell them to come in and you see Beel’s tall silhouette filling your doorway. He stays silent, just looking you over from head to toe with an intensity that makes you shiver without really understanding why. The Avatar of Gluttony then enters your room, closes the door behind him, and comes to sit on your bed right next to you, never letting you out of his sight.</p><p>“I brought you a snack.” he says, and indeed you see that he is holding a box of chocolates in his left hand.</p><p>“Oh thanks Beel, but do you mind if we eat them together later? I don’t think I can swallow anything more for today.”</p><p>“Are you sure? They smell really good though. Look.”</p><p>He opens the box, takes out a particularly mouthwatering-looking one, and holds it in front of your face. You smell it, and damn, he’s right. It gives out an amazing aroma. Beel sees your eyes flutter in pleasure and wastes no time pressing the chocolate to your lips, gently opening your mouth. You let him, and you’re instantly rewarded with how the chocolate melts on your tongue. You know you’re really pushing it at this point, but looking at Beel’s beautiful purple eyes, so similar to Belphie's and yet so unlike in their pure innocence, you know you just want to please him and eat some more.</p><p>"Mmmh, Beel."</p><p>Beel’s expression becomes even more focused, even more fervent. He feeds you another chocolate, and this one is just so <i>good</i> that you can’t help licking Beel’s fingers when they linger near your lips. His eyes darken then, and he takes another square and puts it in between his lips, but instead of swallowing it he bends down and kisses you, the chocolate melting on both your tongues and making you warm all over.</p><p>It’s really amazing, you think after Beel raises his head and licks his lips, his gaze never leaving your own. You really thought you'd had enough, but with Beel here, his chocolates are just irresistible.</p><p>
  <i>Wait.</i>
</p><p>Your eyes open wide as understanding finally dawns on you, and <i>really</i>, you think, <i>you should have known better.</i> Beel sees it and starts talking to you with a voice almost as sweet as his chocolates:</p><p>"I always thought you didn't eat enough, and not the right things. Let me take care of you, let me feed you from now on... You'd been so hungry today, you never want to feel that way again, right?"</p><p>More chocolate-flavoured kisses follow, and you’re both panting by the end of the last one. Beel gently nibbles on your lower lip and the hand that’s not petting your neck lowers onto your belly. He caresses it with circular motions and then sighs.</p><p> “Look at you now, so full… You look so lovely like this. You look… <i> so delicious"</i>.</p><p>You then understand, as the black ink of his demon form appears on his torso, that what you thought had only been desire in his eyes had also been raw hunger. Beel slowly tears open your shirt and starts licking the skin around your belly button, and you hold on to one of his horns, quivering in fear and arousal. And as his big hands start flattering your hips, almost kneading them, you suddenly feel like the innocent little human in one of those fairytales where wicked witches catch their starving, unsuspecting prey with sweets and smiles and then lock them away in their gingerbread houses to fatten them up before eating them. Beel was so soft, so surprisingly angelic for a demon that you’d forgotten that he was one. You start to question the sanity of what you've just been doing.</p><p>“Beel, wait a sec—ah!”</p><p>His mouth is on one of your nipples now, and when he teases it with his teeth you arch your back and let out a particularly high-pitched moan.</p><p>“I can’t wait. You taste amazing. I want more of you.”</p><p>Gone are your bottoms. Beel rubs you in all the right places while setting his sights on your throat. He licks it first, before finally sucking on your skin and giving you what is probably the biggest hickey of your life. You’re shaking with desire. You know in how much of a predicament you most likely are, but right now you don’t care. You want more too.</p><p>Then you feel his teeth at your throat. Gently, so very gently, Beel grazes his fangs against your tender flesh, and at the faint heat trickling down your collarbone, you know he’s pierced skin. His whole body shivers then, growling, his clawed hands griping your hips tightly, before he inexplicably pulls himself away from you, lips still tainted red. </p><p>“<i>No</i>. I need to stop. Belphie said I should stop once I got to taste your blood, or else I’ll really eat you this time.”</p><p>You almost moan in frustration before you realize what you were about to request. Those demons, <i>they were driving you crazy.</i></p><p>Absently, he licks his fingers, and his eyes go wide before he completely licks them clean. The fingers that had been coated in your arousal.</p><p>“This, I can do.” he says slowly. “I think I can control myself and not harm you if I just kiss you and lick you down there. Let me make you feel good, like you made me feel good today. Being around you indulging in my sin, it was so… intoxicating.”</p><p>“Yes, <i>Beel</i>. Do it. I want it so badly, <i>please</i>...”</p><p>Beel grabs your thighs, his head settling between your legs, and you feel yourself shatter when his tongue immediately finds your weakest spot.</p><p>Bliss. <i>Pure unadulterated bliss</i>. Gluttonous pleasure that opens your mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Living life on the edge, one demon at a time.</p><p>I haven't decided who's going to be next quite yet. I already have a few other chapter parts written already. Now that the weekend is over it might take me a bit more than a day to update, but you can be sure that the next chapter will still be coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re deep in thought, absent-mindedly going through another book in the RAD library when you hear Simeon calling your name.</p><p>“Could I have a word with you?” the angel asks with his usual peaceful smile.</p><p>You nod and follow him to a slightly more isolated corner of the library, and you notice then that his face shifts to a more concerned expression.</p><p>“There is something a bit different about you lately.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” You say, brows furrowed, before you quickly realize that you might in fact have an inkling about what that might be.</p><p>“A dark aura. A cloud of sorts, floating all around you. Luke isn’t experienced enough as an angel to notice it, but I have. It started forming around you about two weeks ago, and its intensity increased a couple times after that. Do you know happen to know anything about what could have caused it?”</p><p>“I… I’m not– It’s not dangerous, is it?”</p><p>“That’s not the word I’d use exactly, but it is a very powerful kind of dark influence that you have lingering around you. Do you happen to be familiar with the tale of Persephone?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s abducted to hell by Hades, and then she eats a few pieces of a fruit, a grenade, and she has to remain in hell during the autumn and winter months every year.”</p><p>Simeon nods, and looks pointedly at you.</p><p>“It is merely a story, but do give it some thought, will you? Luci and the others, they… care about you a great deal, but it is not in the nature of a demon to willingly show altruism, or abnegation.”</p><p>Before you can think of your reply, an arm snakes around your waist and you turn to see the green-eyed Fourth-born, smiling at you.</p><p>“Hello, Satan.” Simeon says, polite as ever, and the demon turns to Simeon, his smile widening.</p><p>“Simeon. Do you mind if I borrow your fellow exchange student for a minute?”</p><p>“Not at all. I have a study date with Solomon and Luke I need to go to anyway.”</p><p>Simeon bids you farewell, walking away along the tall RAD bookshelves, but not before addressing you one last time: </p><p>“Do think about what I said, all right?”</p><p>Satan waits till the angel is fully out of sight, and for a moment in the dim light of the library corner, you swear you can see his eyes briefly darken. But it’s gone just as quickly when he turns towards you.</p><p>“I was looking for you. Tell me, have you ever heard about the Devildom’s misty fairy lights?”</p><p>You shake your head, intrigued.</p><p>“I thought not. It’s a rare occurrence that sometimes happens near Samhain. If you know your way around the Devildom’s primeval forest you can find the spots where they glow all around the undergrowth. It’s quite a sight. I was wondering if you were interested in going on a late-night picnic with me tomorrow to contemplate them?”</p><p>Misty fairy lights? You try to imagine what they could look like, and you feel your cheeks heat up when you imagine discovering them side by side with Satan.</p><p>“Yes," you reply softly, "I’d love to go with you.”</p><p>“Perfect! I’ll come pick you up tomorrow evening then. Oh, and don’t tell Mammon about this. He’d probably find a way to come and bottle the lights somehow to sell them on Akuzon.”</p><p>You chuckle and he smiles, reaching out to tuck some of your hair behind your ear, his hand lingering near your cheek.</p><p>“Tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Yes, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>He leaves and you hold your book tight against your chest. <i>A picnic.</i> You take the time to wonder about it. It had been a little bit more than a week since Beel had unleashed his power on you, and things had been unusually quiet ever since. Now you were going to find yourself all alone with Satan, but then again, what could possibly be the harm in a little picnic? Was Satan going to make you beat the sandwiches to a pulp somehow? You just couldn’t fathom something like that happening. Satan and his brothers were demons, yes, but that didn't mean they had ulterior motives whenever they wanted to spend some time with you. <i>Why would you ever say no to a romantic picnic getaway?</i></p><p>***</p><p>The misty fairy lights are breathtaking, hanging low all around the forest floor with a blue-lilac hue. Satan points the brightest ones to you, shows you how they’re moving together and why, stopping from time to time to feed you a strange but delicious type of dark strawberries.</p><p>He has neither taken you in his arms nor kissed you yet, and you catch yourself staring more and more frequently at him, hoping he’d notice.</p><p>“How have you been feeling? Ever since my brothers have shared some of their… deeper nature with you, how have you been faring?</p><p>The question comes highly unexpected, and your eyes widen in surprise</p><p>“I… don’t know. I could feel some of the effects they had on me lingering after a few days, but I feel fine now. As good as usual.”</p><p>Satan hums, appearing deep in thought.</p><p>“It is a rare enough occurrence, you know? To survive a demon’s corruption, body and soul intact.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’m really lucky then!”</p><p>“…Lucky. Yes. Hmm, and how do you feel about using magic now? You’ve been with us for a while, I trust you’ve been studying enough in Spellscraft class?” </p><p>“I mean, my magic skills are still a bit clunky, but my grades are increasing steadily, so I guess I’m learning!”</p><p>“Good. We’re going to put that to the test right now.”</p><p>He stands up, stretching his hands, and your brows furrow.</p><p>“You want us to practice spells together? Right now?”</p><p>“Not me. I don’t need practicing. You, on the other hand, you should seriously think about mastering defensive and offensive spells.”</p><p>“…Sure? But don’t you want to practice another day? Rather than, you know, here and now?”</p><p>“No. I brought you here for another reason. We’re going to play a little game together, and this forest is the perfect place for it: You’re going to run, and I’m going to come after you. You will have to use every bit of magic you know to escape me.”</p><p>“…Wait what? <i>What?</i>”</p><p>“Don’t you want to put all this knowledge you’ve learned to the test?”</p><p>“Not now! Not like this!” </p><p>Satan shakes his head in reply. You get up, muscles tensing and heartbeat quickening.</p><p>"You need to learn how to properly defend yourself. Or run. Or hide. Either way, to survive in case something bad happens to you again and we’re not here to help. Aren’t you tired of your life constantly hanging in the balance because of demons more powerful than you calling the shots?”</p><p>This is not how you’d imagined the night would go. <i>At all.</i> You feel indignation quickly rise within you. <i>How dare he.</i></p><p>“In the strawberries I gave you there was a magical active principle that will silence our pact bond for the next few hours, so don’t bother trying to use it to get out of this. The demons that could attack you are the ones you don’t have a pact with, remember? But it makes the game fairer for you as well: without our pact bond I won’t be able to sense where you are as easily.”</p><p>“Oh and I should be thankful for that I guess? How do you fucking expect me to escape from the <i>Avatar of Wrath?</i> Do you enjoy chasing humans in creepy forests like this? Is that what this is about?"</p><p>Satan laughs, mirth returning to his eyes.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes I very much do enjoy it. Although in those cases this is usually the last stage of a <i>long</i> process. And since it’s you and not some random human I’ve tempted, I don’t plan on consuming your soul and killing you at the end."</p><p>“I don’t care! I’m not letting you hunt me like some animal!”</p><p>“Oh? You’d rather remain helpless forever? Our little coddled human pet? Unable to stand up for themselves? Unable to even step foot anywhere in the Devildom alone without heavily risking your life? Because that’s how you’ve been living up until now. Do you enjoy feeling this weak?”</p><p>Your mouth hangs open in disbelief, and your fists are shaking, the tips of your fingernails pressing moon-shaped marks into your palms. You want to find something to prove him wrong, <i>anything</i>, but the burning outrage you’re feeling makes it so difficult for you to focus. Satan’s face becomes solemn then, and his expression hardens.</p><p>“I’m going to hunt you down, <i>little human</i>, and you’d better not let me catch you too soon.”</p><p>You take a step back from Satan, his posture growing more menacing by the second. And <i>oh my god</i>, you realize, <i>he means it.</i></p><p>“I’ll give you a thirty seconds head start.”</p><p>“Satan! W—wait. Come on you… you can’t be serious right now?”</p><p>But he is. That much becomes clears to you when The Avatar of Wrath changes into his demon form, his eyes flashing a very dangerous shade of green.</p><p>“Twenty-nine.” he says, his claws unsheathing, his predatory smile showing you the tip of his fangs. “Twenty-eight…”</p><p>You turn around and you bolt. You run as fast as you’ve ever run in your life. <i>But where? </i>Every tree looks the same, each one as crooked and threatening as the next, and the fairy lights that you’d admired earlier now only mean that you can’t even disappear into the night properly. Hesitating, you finally decide to turn left when Satan is out of sight because running in a straight line seems like a terrible idea, but…</p><p>“If you’re hoping to beat me purely on a speed level," you hear him shout from afar, "you’re sorely mistaken. <i>Twenty-two…</i>”</p><p>It’s only been a few seconds, but the rage you’re feeling already has you out of breath. <i>That fucking… No. No, you need to stay focused. </i> This sadistic bastard wanted you to defend yourself? Well you’ll show him. You’re going to prove him wrong, to make a fool of him. Show him that yes, you can win his rigged stupid fucking game.</p><p>
  <i> You’ll show him…</i>
</p><p>First thing first, you need to find a way to hide somehow, if only for few moments. You spot a particularly dense thicket that seems devoid of thorns. Okay, this would do. You rush into it while trying to think how you could improve this. There was a spell that could possibly help you, but what were the words again?</p><p>“Ten seconds.” you hear way too audibly for your liking. “<i>Nine. Eight. Seven…"</i></p><p>“D—darkness shield me," you whisper as silently as possible, "shadows protect me. <i>Nunc volo tenebras."</i></p><p>You see your limbs become transparent, cloaked in a dark aura that’s almost indifferentiable from the night. The spell isn’t as strong as you’d hoped – you know that if you start moving again it’ll fade— and it takes up a lot of your concentration to maintain it, but it should do. <i>Please, please let it work.</i> You hold your breath and you wait. </p><p>After a frighteningly short amount of time, you hear footsteps. They sound closer, and closer, and closer, <i>so terribly close</i> to where you’re hiding that you have to put both hands in front of your mouth and nose to silence your quickened breath. Satan doesn’t speak anymore, something you find is even scarier than the cruel taunts he’d given you earlier.</p><p>Then the sound of the footsteps fades, and you let out a shaky breath.</p><p>You can’t keep staying in the same hiding place. The spell will fade eventually, and he’ll catch you. No, you need to retrace your steps to the picnic spot and run in the opposite direction, hopefully back to the House of Lamentation. One of the brothers would help you. Mammon surely, or Beel, or Lucifer.</p><p>You steal a peek at your surroundings, and when you see nothing you leap on the forest grass and you start running towards your salvation.</p><p>You only take a few steps before being pushed against a tree. A hand grabs your hair and twists your head to the side, and you find yourself face to face with devilish glowing green eyes. You hear a loud crack and your vision briefly focuses on the bark of the tree next to your face, where the claws of his free hand have sunk as if it were butter.</p><p>“Cloaking of shadows? A decent choice, but you’ll have to do better than that to escape me. <i>Much</i> better.”</p><p>His teasing smile is what breaks the last modicum of your self-control, each and every of his words fueling the anger skyrocketing within you. And that’s when you fully understand his twisted little game.</p><p>“Helping me was never truly your main goal, huh? You want to corrupt me, just like the others! You want to see me get possessed by your sin, don’t you? Except that Belphie, Levi and Beel at least had the decency to not be absolutely psycho about it, you sadistic bastard !”</p><p>“Don’t make the mistake of lumping me together with my brothers," Satan replies with frightful intensity. "After all, I never even was an angel to begin with. And you know, the human doth protest too much, methinks. I can feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins, the rush of your blood, the high you’re gaining from it. Tell me, do you enjoy being chased like this? Being my prey and letting everything go so that only your unearthed rage remains? <i>The world becomes much simpler when you’re feeling Wrath, doesn’t it?</i> No more pretending, no more tedious second guessing. Just you, your drive, your survival, and your most basest instincts. It’s addicting, don’t you think?”</p><p>He kisses you, <i>hard</i>, his body pressed against your own, his hand still firmly gripping your hair, and you can feel the proof of his desire for you pushing against your back. Your chest is rising and falling impossibly fast, and as soon as he says it <i>you know</i>, you know he’s right. Being hunted down like this, it frightens you, it enrages you, but it <i>is</i> a game that Satan is playing with you. And this game, you realize, is the most exciting you’ve ever played in your life.</p><p>"Look at you," he sighs breathless against your ear, "getting me all worked up. We’re not going to stop just yet, no. Not when you’re barely starting to get riled up. Run, little bunny. <i>Run...</i>."</p><p>He lets you go, then, and you stumble, turning back to look at him with a gaze as fierce as you can muster. His skeleton-like tail unfurls from his leg and hovers around him, tracing terribly sharp patterns into the night air. </p><p>“Ten," he says, <i>"nine…"</i>.</p><p>The chase starts again, and considering the unfairly short head start he’s granting you, you could have wondered in the back of your mind if Satan truly wanted you to manage to defend yourself, or if he just wanted to enrage you more. But it’s starting to get difficult to truly form coherent thoughts now. There was nothing to think about. Not when you needed to Run. From. This. Sick. <i>Bastard.</i></p><p>You mumble another spell. Your technique is very crude at this point, and instead of forming a thick barrier behind you, the branches of the trees merely collapse in a heap. You scream in frustration, but when you hear the dead wood crack again, so close behind you, your heartbeat increases and you don’t dare look back to see how close Satan is to catching you. You’re miles away from calm and collected enough to do anything else but run or claw at whoever comes your way. You feel something pull at your ankle — his tail, you understand too late — and you trip.</p><p>Predictably, you’re soon pinned to the forest floor. Satan straddles you while you try to unsuccessfully push him off of you. He’s jubilating, you can see it in his eyes, enjoying your predicament with infinite satisfaction.</p><p> “<i>Feisty little bunny</i>, whatever shall I do with you? How about a little taste?”</p><p>He lowers his face to your neck, his fangs nearing your throat. The sharp ends of his teeth tease your sensitive flesh, and you stop fighting back, your body submitting to this dangerous predator overpowering you. You’re tempted to give up, then. So very tempted to find out what Satan is about to do to you. Except that he’s the one who’s been enraging you, and your rage <i>demands</i> victory. </p><p>A thought suddenly hits you then, on what you could do to beat a demon closing in on you. You’d talked magic with Luke once. Holy magic. Since you had angel ancestry you could maybe try learning some angelic magic, he had said. And he had taught you a spell, a small innocuous little spell you recall thinking at the time. But now this spell is your best bet at beating Satan. You close your eyes and use the last shred of your concentration.</p><p>“Light be my guide! <i>Lux! Lux duce me!”</i></p><p>A ball of light appears, its golden halo radiating through the darkness of the forest. It’s harmless to you but not to Satan, and he screams in rage as he rises and recoils from the light that is blinding him. You quickly get up without letting neither the light nor him out of your sight. It is shielding you, preventing Satan from coming any closer, as well as allowing you to regain some of your composure, but you notice with growing fear that the intensity of your spell is dimming already as the demon holds a shaking, crooked hand towards it. Then, your eyes both meet at the same time, and anger is not enough of a word to describe the fires that gleam in his gaze.</p><p><i>Oh no.</i> </p><p>You run away once more before you can figure out how long it takes him to break free. You’re leaping across obstacles and ducking to avoid branches, deeply frightened but also high on some sort of vindicated euphoria. <i>What’s wrong Satan? Did the harmless little bunny take you by surprise? Bet you didn’t expect that one, you sick f—</i></p><p>You whimper as you’re immobilized on the forest floor again, Satan turning you to face him, holding your wrists together above your head this time.</p><p>“You…” he says, baring his fangs, tightening his grip.</p><p>Breathless, you wince but you still manage to give out a little laugh.</p><p>“You’re not the only one capable of getting someone angry, Satan.”</p><p>Satan’s eyes narrow, but then, inexplicably, he smiles.</p><p>“That I’m not. But I’m the only one capable of doing <i>this.</i>”</p><p>He grabs you by the throat, and again you feel this terrible but intoxicating feeling rise in your chest, and you just want to <i>growl, and scream, and bite and tear into</i>—</p><p>His lips claim your own with cruel passion. You kiss him back, coming apart at the seams with this new outlet he’s just given you. He sets your hands free and immediately you claw at his back, making him growl.</p><p>Your clothes are quickly torn off of you, and Satan doesn’t waste any time placing himself between your legs. He takes you. Hard, <i>deep</i>, with an angle that has your eyes rolling and your head lolled back.</p><p>“<i>No</i>.” he snarls, catching hold of your jaw between his fingers. “You’re going to <i>Look. At. Me.</i>”</p><p>With each thrust he’s merciless, his hands roughly squeezing your chest, your hips, your thighs… His claws leaving red marks in their wake. He’s not letting you look away from him, but you wouldn’t be capable of it even if you wanted to. You’re too far gone into this cruel pleasure, and there is no setting you free from those ruthless forest green eyes…</p><p>***</p><p>Satan caresses your back with the tip of his nails and you shiver deliciously, still panting from everything you’ve just been through. You’re still high from all the adrenaline and the sex, the echoes of your rage still flowing through you, and right now you feel like you could take on the world. The blue-lilac fairy lights hover all around you.</p><p>“I love it when you lose control.” Satan says, his voice warm with mischief. “You should indulge more.”</p><p>“Coming from the Avatar of Wrath, I’m sure that’s completely unbiased.”</p><p>He laughs and kisses you, as gentle as he’d been rough earlier, his fingers coming to trace soothing circles on the nape of your neck.</p><p>“You have good magical potential.” he says again after a while. “You just need more practice. And an experienced teacher.”</p><p>“Oh, and are you willing to fill that position?”</p><p>“Mmmh. I think I will enjoy properly training you.”</p><p>You don’t miss the double entendre in those words, and you smirk at Satan with mild insolence. <i>We’ll see about that.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was writing this chapter, this song was the main theme : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WckSWlEf2nM<br/>The title is No Dog, by Esben and the Witch. It makes me think of someone running through a dark forest, chased by an even darker entity. I also think the lyrics fit Satan well.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And I've fire in my heart and it's dogged and pure,<br/>Just waiting to leap, to wrestle in dirt.<br/>Is your steel true? Have you an iron will?<br/>Have you mastered the laws that nature has built?<br/>Because I am no man, but I am alive<br/>And I am no dog, I am a wolf.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been high, absolutely exhilarated after Satan’s little predatory game, but you had passed out on your bed the moment you’d been alone in your bedroom after he had brought you back to your door and bid you goodnight. It had been as if his Wrathful influence had kept you excited enough to keep standing, walking and talking as long as you were with him, but without his presence, after the absolutely maddening rush of anger that had possessed you, and after Satan’s cruel embrace, the exhaustion of it all had caught up to you.</p><p>The next morning had been strange. You’d felt sedated, soothed, but also hyper-aware of your surroundings, something that made for a disconcerting mix. You had run into Satan after your shower, while you were still distracted thinking about those peculiar sensations. He had caught you by the shoulders, had meticulously looked at you, and his face had lit up with a dark, satisfied expression. <i>Penny for your thoughts?</i> you had asked him in your daze, and he’d just smiled wider before taking your chin between his fingers and intertwining his tongue with yours.</p><p>This was only one of the first… bewitching things that had followed your escapade with Satan. When the brothers were together around you things were perfectly normal: the usual shenanigans were taking place and life at the House of Lamentation was as lively and pleasant as ever. And for a few days after the hunt, nothing special had happened.</p><p>But then one night, Belphegor had payed you a visit. You had been fast asleep, and you’d woken up in his arms, him sitting on your bed and you sprawled on his lap, his arm wrapped around your back and your head resting on his shoulder. You’d panicked for a brief moment at waking up so unexpectedly, struggling weakly in his arms, but then the sweet murmur of his voice had instantly lulled you.</p><p>“Shhh. I’ve got you. You’re safe, <i>you’re safe</i>. In my arms you will always be safe… I came to see you because I missed you. Did you miss me too?”</p><p>Despite the darkness of your room you could make out the shape of his horns, as well as the strange but comforting purple glow of his eyes. You remembered how <i>good</i> it had felt to give in to him, to be guided by his voice into blissful oblivion. You quickly relaxed in his embrace, nuzzling into his chest.</p><p>“Yes Belphie, I missed you too.”</p><p>“You know you can trust me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes. I trust you…”</p><p>“<i>Good.</i> Good little human. Then I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>You had quickly found yourself lying on your stomach after that. He’d guided your face on your pillow and peppered your neck with kisses before taking you from behind. Slowly, languorously. The warmth of his body pressed against your back, his arms wrapped tight around you... You’d barely been aware of your moans then, only of the heat rising within you, of Belphegor’s tongue licking your throat, and of the way his fangs seemed to play with you as if trying to guess how hard they could insist before sinking into your flesh.</p><p>You’d found the two matching wounds the tips of his canines had left on your skin the next morning, as well as the little bruises his teeth had given you in between.</p><p>Then, the next night, Beelzebub had cornered you in the kitchen while you were fixing yourself a late-night hot chocolate. His fingertips had caressed the marks his twin had left on you and he had sighed, nuzzling into you.</p><p>“Belphie came back smelling like you last night. It drove me crazy. It was so difficult having to wait an entire day to get to you. But now you’re here…”</p><p>He’d taken some of the whipped cream you’d set aside for your chocolate on his fingers, and you’d eagerly sucked on them. That had only driven him wilder, and you had spent the rest of your time in the kitchen with your legs wrapped around Beel’s back, his big hand silencing your screams of pleasure as he’d taken you fast and hard on the wooden table.</p><p>“I could just eat you up.” he had said, almost like a prayer. “The smell of you… <i>The taste of you…”</i></p><p>And finally, Leviathan… Levi had called for you a couple days later, his voice beckoning you like the enticing melody of a siren as you were getting ready for bed, and you’d walked to his room in a trance, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt and your underwear. His tail had captured you as soon as his door had closed behind you, and he had undressed you with an impatient reverence. </p><p>“I want you, I must have you, <i>please…</i>”</p><p>“Levi, your song for me, it was so pretty…”</p><p>You were awake but it felt like a dream, a dream driven by your desire for him. As soon as his fingers had started rubbing you you’d thrown your head back in pleasure, collapsing in his arms.</p><p>“You say that but <i>you</i> are the one singing to me, tempting me… Please tell me you want this. I need you to.”</p><p>“I do, Levi. I want you.”</p><p>He had put you in his bathtub bed then, effectively caging you, his voice starting to echo in your head, telling you all about how you could stay in his room with him as much as you wanted to, kept away from all the maliciousness he knew the world held. <i>Safe and sound, protected, content.</i></p><p>All of this had been on your mind the next evening, after you’d taken the opportunity to spend some time by yourself for some good old-fashioned self-care and reading afternoon. They were using their powers on you, that much was sure, and looking at it from a purely rational standpoint could be… a little frightening. But you were consenting to this, to everything they were doing to you, including the incomparable rush of pleasure and tortuous peace that overcame you every time they took possession of you, body and mind. You didn’t want to give that up, you wanted more. More of them seeking you out like you were a delicious treat they could never get enough of. More of them showing you exactly what their definition of passion entailed. <i>More.</i></p><p>***</p><p>The next day you are putting your books back into your bag after your last class, musing some more, when you raise your head to see Solomon looking at you with a wide smile. He waits till both of you are alone in the room.</p><p>“It’s hard to know when to stop, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Err, beg your pardon?”</p><p>Solomon’s smile only gets wider.</p><p>“You’re in a very interesting situation, I hope you realize that. It is difficult to convince a demon to let you live after they’ve corrupted you, or even let you walk free. But you’ve already managed that feat with four of them. Although… would they let you walk free if you ventured <i>too far?</i>”</p><p>There was no point playing coy anymore. Besides, maybe this was the occasion to get some answers. Or… advice.</p><p>“Would you walk away, Solomon? Simeon thinks that I should.”</p><p>“Of course Simeon would think that. Protecting humans from demonic influence is basically in his job description. And would I walk away? What do you think?”</p><p>“…No. No you wouldn’t. You’re the sorcerer with seventy-two pacts.”</p><p>“Yes. And I didn’t obtain them by walking away. That being said, neither Asmo nor Barbatos were possessive of me in the same manner that Lucifer and his brothers are of you. Which is why I’m saying that the situation you are in is very interesting. The reason you are standing alive in front of me right now is not because you have enough magical power to keep them at bay and prevent them from going <i>all the way</i> with you, but because they care for you too much to consume you whole, even though you let them have total control over you.”</p><p>Solomon’s words make you shiver, and when you stare into his eyes and he stares right back at you, you almost feel as if he can see every single obscene thought you’ve ever had. Then he smiles innocently again, as if you’d been talking about the weather.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m really curious to see how far this can go.”</p><p>He winks at you and starts to walk away.</p><p>“Solomon, wait! I know it’s different for you, but did… did Asmo ever…?”</p><p>You can’t find the words to properly express what you want to say, but he understands anyway.</p><p>“Oh, well, you could say that the two of us have had and always will have a constant… power struggle contest. But then again, power is the sole reason why our partnership started in the first place.”</p><p>You mull over his words for the rest of the evening, and after dinner you’re still deep in thought. How far <i>could</i> this go? You also wanted to find out, all caution be damned. It wasn’t wise. It <i>most certainly</i> wasn’t wise. But then again, you hadn’t exactly been wise ever since you had stepped foot in the Devildom.</p><p>***</p><p>Your hand hovers near the wooden door, a weird mix of curiosity and embarrassment fighting for the sovereignty of your hand. But then…</p><p>“The door is open, darling!”</p><p>
  <i>Curse demons and their sharp senses...</i>
</p><p>Asmo’s bedroom is in pristine condition, as always. The faint smell of roses mixing with the perfume of freshly applied beauty creams. The Avatar of Lust is sitting in front of his dressing table, turning to you as you enter the room.</p><p>“I’d figured you’d be coming to me pretty soon, dear. Have a seat!” he says with his usual smile, gesturing to his bed. You briefly wonder if you really should considering you want to have a real conversation with him, but you decide it would be weird to talk to him while standing. And you <i>were</i> curious to see if Asmo’s bed was as lusciously comfortable as it looked.</p><p><i>Oh.</i> It was. <i>Damn.</i></p><p>“You knew I would come to see you? Am I really that transparent?”</p><p>“Oh not at all! It only makes sense that you’d want to come talk to me after all. Are you doing all right, dear? Or have the brutes that I call my brothers completely worn you out already with their little nightly visits?</p><p>“You mean with their Sins?”</p><p>An utterly depraved look passes through the demon’s eyes like a lightning strike.</p><p>“Sure, <i>their sins</i>, let’s start with that.”</p><p>You give out an embarrassed laugh. You had come to Asmo because him and Satan had always been the most open about sharing information with you, and given the fact that Satan was one of the subjects you wanted to broach, the choice had been obvious. But beneath the cuteness he was so proud of, you hadn’t forgotten that you had been warned about the darkness that lurked within him during your first meeting in the RAD council hall: <i>be careful if you ever look into the eyes of The Avatar of Lust, for he has a tendency to charm and eat those who are foolish or unaware enough to do so.</i></p><p>“Well I— I was wondering about why… about what everyone meant when they were telling me about your brothers’ corruption having consequences. And you, you know a lot about that, do you not?”</p><p>“Aaaw, you mean because I’ve debauched a lot of humans before? Aren’t you the sweetest! Well you could see it as us staking our claim over you, kind of like we would our prey.”</p><p>“R— right, but you don’t plan on eating me, correct?”</p><p>“That depends on what kind of eating you’re talking about, dear.”</p><p>“Asmo… Please be serious for a moment. I really need answers.”</p><p>The demon chuckles, but relents the information.</p><p>“No dear, we won’t eat you. We’d miss you too much if we did! Although don’t get me wrong, I could make it the experience of your lifetime! In more ways than one…”</p><p>You sure as hell don’t miss the way Asmodeus briefly licks his lips.</p><p>“So if I’m not going to be eaten, then what’s your endgame?”</p><p>Asmo hums and tilts his head, looking at you intently.</p><p>“Must we have an endgame? Maybe we just want to enjoy you to the fullest.”</p><p>“But what does it mean for me? Your brothers, they… they returned to me. And when they’re with me it’s like… like I’m losing control, like I’m in a trance somehow, but I can’t get enough of it. I never knew it was possible to feel this way. It’s… I never want to stop, but what if I should?”</p><p>“But you shouldn’t, darling. You shouldn’t… You’re not in danger. This is simply how demons show their love in its purest, rawest form… </p><p>“So this overwhelming lust I’ve been feeling…”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Lust. All my brothers have been feeling quite a lot of it lately. Especially Mammon. Frankly, I’m impressed that moron hasn’t spontaneously combusted already, his self-inflicted obliviousness will never fail to amaze me. But <i>your</i> lust levels, my dear, have been out the roof. Such a naughty little treat you are…”</p><p>You’re about to reply to his teasing, but suddenly a thought strikes you. It seems both so stupid and obvious at the same time that you’re almost afraid to ask.</p><p>“Asmo did you… did you have something to do with how… turned on I’ve been feeling?”</p><p> “You mean do I have something to do with the deliciously high amount of Lust that’s been coursing through your veins lately? What do you think?”</p><p>“Asmo!”</p><p>“Oh darling, you are just too precious… Belphie explained it to you, did he not? We cannot create sin within you, but if it’s already there then it’s all fair game. And you, my dear, had been feeling <i>quite</i> lustful already. I’ve just been giving you a little push in the right direction, so to speak. It was just <i>impossible</i> to resist corrupting you, and can you truly blame me for it? After all you said it yourself, <i>you just can’t get enough of it</i>.”</p><p>His eyes are glimmering, and he curls one index finger in your direction, gesturing for you to come to him. You obey, barely registering what you’ve done before you’re suddenly kneeling in front of him, your face in his hands as he leans over you.</p><p>“You’re so adorable, so precious…” he says, and you feel a delectable heat flow from your chest to your fingertips as his honeyed eyes capture your own.</p><p>You look at him, then. You <i>really</i> look at him, and you realize how truly breathtakingly beautiful he is. The glow of his skin, the softness of his touch, the lusciousness of his lips… How could he be a demon and not a radiant angel of light? <i>The Jewel of Heavens...</i></p><p>“I am going to teach you what Lust truly is, my darling. I’ve let my brothers break you in, and now it’s time for me to take over…”</p><p>He stands up and you do the same, your mesmerized eyes never leaving his own. The atmosphere shifts around him, and soon enough his sharply curved horns and black leathery wings appear. He opens his mouth to lick his fangs, as if properly savoring the feel of them, or maybe just so you can admire them. He takes a step forward and you take a step back, and this dance continues until your legs meet the edge of his bed. He gently pushes you and then crawls on top of you, his hands caging you. You whimper as his gaze starts to glow even brighter with a magnificent golden hue.</p><p>“Yessss, my darling human, it feels amazing to finally be able to enjoy looking into my eyes, doesn’t it? It was so sad how you were missing out on the potential of one of my best assets, but no longer. <i>Now you’re finally ready for me.</i> That’s it, keep looking into my eyes... You can trust me, no harm will come to you as long as I’m with you. Just pleasure.... Oh, darling, how I’ve longed for you. <i>Tell me you’ve longed for me too."</i></p><p>“Yes, Asmo, I’ve longed for you.”</p><p>“Mmmh, I love how honest you are. Let me show you exactly how grateful I am. Take your clothes off for me, will you?”</p><p>You undress slowly, making it last just like you know Asmo wants you to. His gaze devours you, taking in every bit of flesh you reveal to him. You then sink into his bed once more, laying on your back just like he orders you to. His mouth is on your thigh then, kissing and nibbling higher, and higher, <i>and higher</i> until…</p><p>“AH! Asmo!”</p><p>Where Beel’s tongue had been ravenous, his is deliberately slow and intense, lingering on one place and making your pleasure rise before moving to another even more sensitive one. The feel of it is indescribable. Quickly, you feel yourself come close, and your eyes roll back as you near orgasm. But then, inexplicably, Asmo stops.</p><p>“Huh…? Why…? No… Asmo please…”</p><p>“Shhhh. <i>This</i> is what Lust is. Not instant gratification, no… But a desire that takes its time being truly unleashed.”</p><p>And after that his tongue starts torturing you again, bringing you to the edge once more before stopping like he knows exactly when you're about to come. By the third time of him doing this, you're in tears.</p><p>"Asmo, <i>please</i>. I need to... I need to— ah ! Please let me... <i>Please...</i>"</p><p>"Oh darling, you beg so prettily. You're so cute, I could just eat you up... Do you think I should let you come this time?”</p><p>“Yes! Asmo! Please, let me come!”</p><p>“How can I say no when you ask so sweetly?”</p><p>He finally gives you what you’ve asked, and <i>desperate</i> is not enough to describe the moan that comes out of your mouth. You almost pass out then, but Asmo isn’t done with you.</p><p>“Not now, darling, not yet… Get on your knees.”</p><p>Your eyes flutter open, and when you fall into his gaze again you obey, just like you’re supposed to. You kneel on one of the fluffy rugs near his bed and Asmo comes to stand in front of you. He massages your scalp with his fingers while guiding his length into your mouth.</p><p>"Open wide! Ah... That's it, what a good little human... So obedient, so willing, so sweet... You want to please me, don't you?"</p><p>You do, you desperately do. You didn't think. You didn't need to while looking into his beautiful honeyed golden eyes. All you can do is moan while Asmo starts moving between your lips at a slow but steady pace. His sighs of pleasure are the reward you so desperately crave.</p><p>“You can take more, darling, right? Yes, of course you can. I knew you’d be skilled at this, I could just tell…”</p><p>He increases his pace and starts to go deeper, making you gag rhythmically. But you don’t mind, not when he looks so pleased with how you are using your tongue to satisfy him. Soon enough, he seems to reach his breaking point and frees your mouth. He commands you to stand, a feral smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m not done yet, darling. Come here, I want to finish inside you...”</p><p>He sits on his bed and he guides you to straddle him. You finally sink on his length, and the pleasure that overtakes you is so intense that the scream that comes out of your mouth is mostly silent. His arms encircle your back, guiding your hips.</p><p>“Move for me, darling.”</p><p>You obey, never ceasing to look deep in his eyes. Soon, you feel yourself come close, and his gaze tells you the same.</p><p>“<i>Together…</i>” he whispers, and as you scream his name you can feel a delicious sensation of warmth filling you. He grips you tightly until it’s over, and then you fall like a doll into his embrace.</p><p>"Yes, darling, let me hold you... You were so good, <i>so good</i>… I’m here with you… You don't want to leave me, don't you?"</p><p>"No!" you exclaim still breathless. "Please, Asmo, let me stay with you!"</p><p>"I'd never ever dream about letting you go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like Asmo is truly one of the most dangerous brothers because humans willingly give themselves over to him, he doesn't even really need to trick them. Claiming souls must be particularly easy for him...</p><p>Mammon is next! And then, of course, Lucifer. How will they both react? How will they both corrupt? You'll see soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, you should have realized sooner that something had been going on with Mammon.</p><p>It had started slowly, with little clues here and there that retrospectively felt like the biggest pieces of a puzzle were shoved into your face.</p><p>“Damn it, I went shopping with Asmo at Majolish last week and now I don’t have enough money to buy that new game Levi has been telling me all about.”</p><p>“What are ya talking about? You know he’ll lend it to ya once he’s done with it if you ask him. He loves it when you play shut in too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you know how much of a completionist he is. It’s going to take him so long to obtain Every. Single. Secret. Ending. And I really want it nooooow. <i>Ugh</i>.”</p><p>As soon as you had finished your sentence, Mammon had suddenly and inexplicably excused himself with a string of words that barely made sense and had left you alone in your bedroom.</p><p>It had happened again maybe five or six days later. You’d been chatting together while walking home from RAD, and from one topic to another the conversation had deviated to the dream house you had once drawn as a child after learning about the national lottery and how it all worked.</p><p>“You know I had absolutely no idea what one million even meant money-wise, but I knew somehow that my house just had to have <i>at least</i> three jacuzzis and a private cinema, just for me. Like seriously, in my mind it had to be the biggest, most ridiculously large movie screening room in the world, with an infinite pop-corn machine, and golden velvet seats and… Hey! Mammon! Why are you…? Where are you going? <i>Mammon!</i>”</p><p>His behaviour had gotten even stranger these last few days. More often than not, during lunch, dinner or the classes you shared, instead of being his usual chatty, hammy self, he’d be silent. And if you were quick enough you could catch him watching you with a feverish look on his face. He’d look away so quickly that you couldn’t be sure what to make of it. But it was only after Asmo had told you about him that you had started putting two and two together. You were debating broaching the subject with him, but you knew how determined he could be at denying anything and everything relating to you sometimes. You really needed to come up with the right words to breach his outer shell and get him to talk about what he felt.</p><p>As it turned out though, worrying about finding a solution had been unnecessary, as you were soon about to find out.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner has just ended and you’re sitting on one of the very comfortable sofas in the living room. Leviathan is next to you, showing you all the new features of his underwater-styled town in Devil Crossing. Satan is busy reading a particularly heavy-looking tome, and on the couch next to yours Beel is happily munching on a bag of super spicy newt chips while Belphie’s head rests on his shoulders, already half asleep. Mammon is busy rummaging around the room, looking for a watch he’s apparently misplaced. Lucifer is absent, having left after dinner for a meeting at Diavolo’s castle.</p><p>Suddenly you hear Asmo’s melodious voice humming, and the demon enters the living room carrying a medium-sized wooden box, a very enthusiastic look on his face. </p><p>“Listen up everyone! How about we play some poker tonight? It could be really fun, don’t you think? Besides, I bet our darling human is a real gambling champion!”</p><p>You hear a really strange noise coming from Mammon. It had sounded like a cough. Did demons even cough? This wasn’t the reaction you had expected. He <i>had</i> to be happy about this poker night prospect. You sure as hell were!</p><p>“I’m not <i>a</i> gambling champion, Asmo.” you say, winking. “I am <i>the</i> gambling champion. Wait till you see my poker face!”</p><p>“You?” Belphie snorts, waking up. “Mastering the poker face? I seriously doubt that. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”</p><p>“<i>Hey!</i> Never heard the saying <i>Beware the nice ones</i> before? You’ll be begging me to give you some of your money back before the end of the night!”</p><p>“Oh <i>really?</i> I rather think <i>I</i> could be the one to make you beg tonight.”</p><p>Belphegor stands then and slowly walks to you, and all the demons in the room turn to look at you as you feel a heady daze get to your head as soon as he gently but firmly catches your jaw. It is difficult for you to put words on the expression their faces wear. Desire? Covetousness? A darker, perverted kind of satisfaction? With the light dizziness claiming your mind, you are unable to tell.</p><p>You hear a low growl and the noise of glass shattering. You turn and see Mammon striding towards you. Belphie’s face shifts to a suspiciously angelic smile then, as he runs his fingers through your hair and pets your scalp. You swallow nervously, your legs rubbing together, and from the corner of your vision you see Asmo wink at you.</p><p>“What are ya doing? Stop it Belphie, you’re too close!”</p><p>“I’m doing nothing they don’t wish me to. Our human is ours to claim and you know it, you thick-headed fool.”</p><p>Levi snickers, still immersed in his game.</p><p>“ROFL Mammon doesn’t want to admit just how salty he is, as usual.”</p><p>“Who are ya calling a fool? Or salty? Cause I sure as hell ain’t that! Now <i>back off</i> Belphie, I don’t want to see you actin’ all creepy with MY human.”</p><p>Satan lifts his head from his book and speaks with a sharp tone.</p><p>“But can you really claim that they are yours, Mammon? Unlike us, you have yet to do anything that would truly make it so.”</p><p>The atmosphere in the room is getting dramatically heavy, and the fact that Mammon chooses to remain silent, staring Belphie, Levi and Satan down with a burning gaze instead of just harmless bickering like he usually would do worries you.</p><p>“C–come on guys, this is unnecessary. Let’s just play poker like we said, all right? <i>Please?"</i></p><p>“I agree," Beel says with a surprisingly even voice, "let’s all just stop fighting and have a nice night together instead. This is getting nowhere.”</p><p>Your soft pleading and Beel’s intervention seem to mellow the mood somehow, and after one last look at you, Mammon turns around and walks away.</p><p>“I don’t feel like playin’ right now…” he grumbles.</p><p>He doesn’t leave the room though, choosing to sit on a chair at the far end of the room instead, clearly sulking.</p><p>“Mammon," you say softly, "you’re sure you don’t want to play? I’m really curious to see you at work, I bet you have a real talent at card games.”</p><p>Mammon’s entire face flushes red, but he doesn’t budge.</p><p>“Nah," he says with an unusually raspy voice, "I’m good.”</p><p>Now <i>this was peculiar</i>, but perhaps what is even more peculiar is the gaze that Asmo, Belphie and Satan exchange then. A look you identify as a dead giveaway that they are up to no good, pranking someone. Some way. <i>Somehow</i>. What exactly had you just agreed to?</p><p>“Anyway.” Asmo continues, cheerful as ever as if the last few minutes hadn’t happened. “I’m really curious to see everyone’s brand of poker tactics! How about you Satan?”</p><p>“Sure, why not.”</p><p>“I’ll play too.” Belphie says, stretching his arms.</p><p>Asmo deals the cards while Levi carries on with Devil Crossing, lifting his head from time to time to look at the poker table. Beel makes a trip to the kitchen and comes back with a dozen more snacks, intending to watch how the game will unfold.</p><p>“Okay everyone, start betting!”</p><p>***</p><p>Ok. <i>So.</i> This poker thing was a wild ride. You had played before, and you knew how sometimes it could be a win-it-all-then-lose-it-all kind of deal. But this was just <i>way too wild.</i></p><p>You were winning outrageously high amounts of white, red, green, black and blue chips from your demon opponents, and then you were losing them all just as quickly. And then you were winning them back again. And then you were losing them again. And winning them. And losing them. <i>Winning</i> and <i>losing</i> and <i>winning</i> and <i>losing</i> until you were entirely convinced that whatever was happening made <i>no fucking sense whatsoever.</i></p><p>Naturally, as per the game mechanisms, Satan, Asmo and Belphie kept winning and losing in the same manner, but it seemed like they weren’t the least bit affected by it. On the contrary, they looked amused to no end and suspiciously satisfied about seeing your joy or frustration at the coins coming or leaving your way so quickly. Beel and Levi also seemed unsurprised. They often both were glancing Mammon’s way instead, and when you looked at the whited-haired demon you could see his fists tightening and his left foot nervously tapping the floor at an impressively fast rhythm.</p><p>Something fishy was definitely going on.</p><p>“I fold.” Belphie says while yawning, thus giving Asmo the coins he needs to be able to properly bet during the next round. Annoyed, you glance at Satan’s huge stack of chips in front of you, the chips that had been your own not even ten minutes ago. Maybe you could win it all back, you had had <i>so many</i> chips before. Since the brothers had insisted on betting real money, using the coins as proxy, there was some serious grimm to be made here. It all was going to be a matter of timing. If you could collect enough tonight at the right moment, then there would be so many things you would finally be able to buy on Akuzon. For starters you would—</p><p>“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”</p><p><i>A savage growl of utter desperation.</i> This was the only way you could qualify the animalistic scream that had just come out of Mammon’s mouth and that had nearly made your heart stop. You turn around, dropping all your cards in the process, but before you can even understand what is happening something even more unexpected happens. Arms wrap around you, your stomach comes in contact with a shoulder and suddenly your head is upside down. Whoever has just seized you has a firm hold on your legs, and the last thing you see before the living room disappears is the absolute look of shock written on all the brother’s faces.</p><p>***</p><p>You’re in Mammon’s bedroom. He has you pinned against his door, his hands gripping your shoulders tightly, his face twisted in a snarl, his burning forehead resting against yours. He’s panting. Out of anger, or fatigue, or <i>something else</i>, you don’t know.</p><p>“M– Mammon. What…? Why did you do that? You–”</p><p>“You have…. no idea…. how hard… it’s been… for me.”</p><p>Every word seems to cost him a piece of his fragile composure. He takes a deep breath, his entire body shivering. Speechless, you wait for him to continue.</p><p>“You know... you’re not even an especially greedy person... as far as humans go, but lately whenever you’ve been showin’ even a little bit of it, I just…”</p><p>He growls then, and suddenly he’s on the other side of his room, pacing like a tiger in a cage, stealing fierce glances your way.</p><p>“I could control it! It was gettin’ difficult, but I just knew I could hold it together. But then they had to organize this ABSOLUTE SHAM OF A POKER TOURNAMENT. JUST TO FUCK WITH ME!”</p><p>In other circumstances you’d be scared at someone screaming this much, but you can see that this anger Mammon seems to be feeling isn’t in the least bit targeted towards you. Slowly, you come closer and start speaking to him with gentleness in your voice.</p><p>“Mammon, was it because they wouldn’t have let you play the game with me? Or that it couldn’t be just the two of us playing together?”</p><p>“You don’t understand. It wasn’t about me, it was about <i>you</i>. Asmo, Belphie and Satan, they think it’s all fuckin’ hilarious how much I’ve been having trouble holdin’ myself back. Levi too! Even if he didn’t participate. I’m sure they had been planning this for a while, just waiting for a night when Lucifer would be gone! They wanted to make you feel the biggest amount of <i>Greed</i> possible in front of me!”</p><p>Your mouth opens in disbelief. <i>So that’s what had been going on.</i> You look at Mammon’s face again, and you can finally see the look of yearning that lurks beneath his fury whenever he turns his gaze towards you.</p><p>“They kept making you go through this rollercoaster of wins and losses on purpose, just to drive ME fuckin’ crazy through <i>your</i> greed! They knew I would never wanna leave you alone with them, especially after Belphie had started playin’ with ya in front of me! And especially since they’ve been whisking you away from ME to corrupt you lately! But they didn’t think I’d take you, they thought that it’d be just too much for me to bear and that I would just <i>have</i> to leave you with them, because all I want is to—"</p><p>But then he stops himself, his face reddening, his limbs tensing even more, incapable of looking directly at you.</p><p>“Because all you want is…?” You say softly, even though you already know the answer. When he doesn’t reply, you walk to him. Mammon shivers again, but doesn’t move away when you reach out to touch his face. Instead, he leans into your touch, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.</p><p>“Mammon, <i>please</i>, tell me.”</p><p>He opens his eyes, then, and when you look into them you can see the desperate longing that they hold.</p><p>“Because all I want is to <i>corrupt</i> you… I just wanna drive you fuckin’ crazy with greed! I’ve been thinking about it ever since we found out that that we could. <i>And now I can’t take it anymore…”</i></p><p>“Mammon.” you say with the gentlest voice you can muster. “I trust you. I want you to. I want to give this to you, I want to know what it’s like to be tempted into sin by you.”</p><p>“Ya don’t know what you’re askin’ me. I don’t wanna taint you.”</p><p>“Taint me?”</p><p>“If me and Lucifer do it, then the spell would be complete. Your soul would be permanently bound to us, here in the Devildom.”</p><p>“My soul would be bound to you all? But what does it mean?”</p><p>“Nobody <i>knows</i> what it means! You’re the first human to ever make a pact with all seven Avatars of Sins! And the first to survive being corrupted by five of them! Nobody even knows what it means but my brothers are going with it anyway because they can’t resist the temptation. They all want to possess you and it’s driving me crazy because <i>I want it too</i>. I want it so badly, to have power over you and for you to stay forever and ever with us, and <i>never</i> leave me again. But who knows what being under our seven influences combined will do to ya.”</p><p>You stop to think about his words, and a hint of fear courses through you. <i>Your soul would be permanently bound to us.</i> You think back on what Simeon had told you, and <i>then</i> you understand what had really been hiding under his expression. It wasn’t just worry: it was resignation. But beneath your fear, something else rises, something stronger. <i>Your soul would be permanently bound to us.</i> An impossibly, deeply woven link. Even deeper than a pact. Something that has never occurred before.</p><p>You want this. Maybe this will change you forever, but you want this. You want to know what it’s like to fully give yourself over to the demons that have become so dear to your heart. You know you are too far gone to turn back now anyway.</p><p>Mammon’s face shifts with intense yearning again, and you know he can feel your <i>avidity</i>, your need for him, and your desire to possess what no human has ever possessed.</p><p>“Mammon, whatever happens, I know you’d never hurt me. So go ahead. I’m yours to take.”</p><p>His eyes find yours. Fierce. Wild. <i>Voracious</i>. And you know he’s finally given in.</p><p>
  <i>“Very well.”</i>
</p><p>It appears then, the demonic form he so ever rarely shows. His horns, his markings, his sharp-tipped leathery wings: everything that makes him the fastest demon in all Devildom. He raises a clawed hand towards you, and suddenly you feel the sensation hit you. The sheer overwhelming intensity of it makes your legs give out. Mammon is there to catch you.</p><p>It rises within you. Pure, intoxicating, almost intolerable. You had thought you wanted to win badly at this little poker game before, you had thought you wanted more of your demons taking possession of you before, but this had been nothing, nothing compared to the incommensurable <i>Greed</i> you were feeling now.</p><p>Mammon’s claws roam all over your body, the sharp ends grazing your skin without breaking it, and you see that his face is lost in an expression of absolute delight.</p><p>“I’ve wanted you for so long," he says, "and now you’re finally mine.”</p><p>He quickly shoves you on his bed and avidly devours your mouth, tearing each item of your clothing off of you, ripping your underwear apart with his fangs.</p><p>“Mammon! I want… I want…”</p><p>You don’t even know what you want. You just know that if you don’t <i>get it</i> you will die on the spot. There’s no other way this can go, not with this unendurable feeling possessing you.</p><p>“Don’t be all shy now, tell me exactly what you want and I’ll give it to ya.”</p><p>“<i>Mammon</i>, I want your mouth, your hands, your fangs everywhere on me, I want you inside me, I want you to take me <i>hard</i>, I want you to—"</p><p>But he doesn’t let you finish. He’s inside you the next moment and you moan, biting into his shoulder. He growls and does the same to you and the sensation is just <i>divine</i>. It’s as if each thrust of his hips, each spark of pleasure and pain going through you soothes the maddening yearning unfurling in your heart. Your nails pierce the skin on his back while he licks the blood running down your chest in thin, burning trickles.</p><p>You don’t know how long you both stay locked in each other’s embraces, reaching your bliss together. You’re riding him, his hands gripping your chest as he tells you all about how fucking beautiful you are, how you’re everything he’s dreamed of and more. The next second you’re on all fours, the tips of his claws almost sinking into the flesh of your hips.</p><p>“Mammon, you sigh, you make me feel so <i>good</i>. You’re <i>ah!</i> You’re amazing… More, <i>give me more, please…</i>”</p><p>“Anything, anything you want…”</p><p>He flips you over and sinks into you again, claiming your mouth and every single one of your cries of pleasure. Your next orgasm shatters you, and finally you feel complete when his hips still and he growls one last time into your ear, reaching his own paradise.</p><p>“You’re mine.” he keeps repeating like prayer. “<i>You’re mine…"</i></p><p>***</p><p>You’re nuzzling into his chest, your body exhausted but your mind euphoric. His arms are still wrapped around you, holding you close with avid tenderness. He kisses your forehead and then sighs.</p><p>“You know that Lucifer is going to come after you now.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure of it. He’s too proud to not finish what we’ve started. But his power levels, I don’t think you know how absolutely off the charts they are. There’s no comparison whatsoever with the power gap that exists between us younger brothers. You gotta be careful with what you do and say when he gets to you, ya hear me?”</p><p>You nod. <i>No turning back now.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MC is filled with <i>Determination.</i> And dangerous desires.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You quickly find that Lucifer not talking to you and just looking at you ominously instead is significantly more nerve-racking that anything else he could have done or said after your time with Mammon. At least you <i>think</i> so. On a day to day basis he’s as cordial as ever with you, but you <i>know</i> that he <i>knows</i> and it drives you crazy.</p><p>It also seems to you that his brothers are more restless than usual, often nervously glancing Lucifer’s way at breakfast and dinner. Of course, what you also <i>do</i> notice is how frequently they come to you or beckon you now, taking delight in the wonders both your body and your mind have to offer. You have no doubt they could easily break both, if they so desired it. But they don’t, always choosing to teeter on the edge instead.</p><p>You also cannot ignore the way everyone at RAD seems to consider you in a new light. Most of the student body now look at you with a fervent look you cannot pinpoint, and you’re positive that you’ve seen a least five of them come closer to <i>smell you</i> when they thought you weren’t looking. When one of the brothers walks the halls with you however, all of those demons then give you a wide berth that you would definitely find funny if you weren’t a bit concerned.</p><p>Luke remains happily oblivious of your situation, but Simeon now gazes at you with a newfound sense of… prudence? Solomon, you feel, looks more at you like he’s dying to do some sort of magic scan on you. Or like he wants to dissect you to put your body parts in little jars. Or both. Again, there is almost no certainty to be had for you and your mind is far from at ease.</p><p>Sometimes when you’re alone your head brims with thoughts of how completely reckless you’ve been, playing sorcerer’s apprentice this way, embracing temptation and corruption from millennia-old demonic entities like they’re free candy at a store. But then you tell yourself that maybe recklessness is what it took to survive your year in the Devildom. At least you like to see it that way. You think. <i>Maybe.</i></p><p>The only thing you are unequivocally sure of is that that you are simply <i>burning</i> with impatience. <i>Pride</i>. The Deadliest of the Deadly Sins. <i>How would it feel?</i> </p><p>One fated morning, you run into Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer at RAD. You briefly wonder if discreetly turning back could be the wisest course of action here, but then Diavolo calls your name and waves at you and <i>okay, you can do this</i>.</p><p>“How convenient seeing you here when we were just talking about you!” The Demon Prince says with a beaming smile</p><p>“You… you were?”</p><p>You glance at Lucifer. His face betrays nothing except the fact that his eyes seem to stare straight into your very soul, just like they’d been when he had come to wake you up the morning after Leviathan had taken care of you.</p><p>“Yes! In fact we were discussing again how your presence here had really exceeded all expectations! The goal of this exchange was ushering in a better understanding between realms, and you’ve so very generously allowed the student council members to share a part of their inner nature with you. This is a precious gift to offer a demon, make no mistake. I knew you of all people could be the one to survive this!”</p><p>This is no doubt a compliment in Diavolo’s mouth, but it’s obvious he doesn’t realize it’s actually a scary one.</p><p>“So you’re happy that I’m… that I’ve experienced demonic corruption?”</p><p>“Well of course! Don’t you agree that this is a very interesting development to the exchange program, Barbatos?”</p><p>“Without a doubt, My Lord.”</p><p>Barbatos turns his sharp gaze towards you, and you suddenly remember that he can see into the future. He smiles at you, a deeply disturbing grin as far as you’re concerned, and you think that the smile you manage to muster back looks more like a panicked grimace.</p><p>“What about you, Lucifer? Aren’t you pleased with how the situation has unfolded?”</p><p>“Immensely.” Lucifer says, looking intently at you.</p><p>You swallow nervously.</p><p>Once Diavolo and Barbatos have left, Lucifer finally addresses you.</p><p>“How do you feel about joining me for a glass of wine tonight after dinner?”</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>“Oh yes I– I’d love that.”</p><p>“Good. We have some things to discuss.”</p><p>Again, his expression is undecipherable. He bids you goodbye and once he’s out of sight you let out the breath you weren’t aware you’d been holding.</p><p>
  <i>This was it.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer’s room, a Victorian masterpiece as far as you’re concerned, is only dimly lit when you come in. The fireplace roars a few feet from you, all crackling warmth and sharp incandescent colors that bring an almost hypnotizing glow to the shadows of the paintings on the walls.</p><p>“Sit down.” The First Born says, gesturing to one of the seats near the hearth. A bottle of red wine sits on the table in front of you, its label too faded by time to be read. Lucifer joins you and pours some of the content of the bottle into two intricately designed glasses that almost look like they’re laced with bone. He hands you one and raises his own towards you.</p><p>“To what should we toast, I wonder?”</p><p>This feels like a trick question. You remember Mammon’s warning and you think carefully of your reply.</p><p>“To an eventful year?”</p><p>He laughs then, and gives you that blazing, fiery look you know so well.</p><p>“To an eventful year.” He nods.</p><p>You make the effort not to down your glass in one go and you take a deep breath.</p><p>“So, you wanted to talk to me about something?”</p><p>“Indeed. There’s a question I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now: Was there ever a time since your arrival in the Devildom when you were truly scared of us?”</p><p>The question takes you aback, but you don’t want him to notice.</p><p>“Well there’s been a few close calls, that’s for sure. But true fear? No. I’ve always been more curious than scared of all of you.”</p><p>Lucifer hums and takes another sip of wine. You do the same, pleased with your answer.</p><p>“Do you think that makes you brave? Or foolish?”</p><p>“Well, does it really matter considering I’m still alive?”</p><p>“Oh, so that is how you perceive the situation? Another challenge to be won by blind luck? Wouldn’t you say it’s rather arrogant of you?”</p><p>You shrug, holding his gaze.</p><p>“Fortune favors the bold.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckles, his eyes darkening, and then he stands. A mere few steps and he’s behind you, leaning down, his hands on your shoulders and his lips close to your ear.</p><p>“I could tell you the name of a few bold souls I’ve made mine throughout the ages. Their most admirable qualities were also their downfall, as it is often the case with humans. What makes you think your heart holds more valor than theirs did? What makes you think you’re safe from me?”</p><p>“I don’t think, Lucifer. I <i>know</i>.”</p><p>A small voice inside your head screams that your attitude is currently flirting with insanity, that you’re being awfully full of yourself, but somehow the words that come out of your mouth feel like they’re exactly the ones you should be saying. </p><p>Curiously enough, Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered by your insolence either. In fact, you can almost taste the satisfaction radiating through him, almost hear the pleasure deepening his voice. It resonates all throughout the room whenever he speaks.</p><p>“Oh, you <i>know</i>, don’t you? And what else do you know?”</p><p>You turn to look at him, your lips almost brushing against his, and you smirk.</p><p>“I know that I’m the first human to ever make pacts with all seven Avatars of Sin. I know that Solomon wishes he’d been able to accomplish half the things I’ve done since I’ve arrived in the Devildom.”</p><p>You get up from your chair, shoving it aside and turning to face Lucifer, standing as tall as you can before him. And as you stare into the burning abyss of his pupils, you feel your euphoria swell.</p><p>“I know that I’m ready to experience what it’s like to be corrupted by you, Lucifer. I know that you desire it too.”</p><p>Lucifer’s hands rise to cup your face and he leans down to kiss you. The softness of his lips merely grazes your own for a fleeting moment before travelling to your ear once more, caressing your cheek along the way.</p><p>“My, my. How… <i>Prideful</i> of you, my love.”</p><p>And for a dramatically brief moment, ephemeral like a lightning strike gracing your brain with the truth, you finally understand. You understand how Lucifer has been toying with you from the very moment you have stepped foot into his room, pulling your strings like you were his little human puppet. Or had it started even before that? Had your obsessive, reckless curiosity been your own entirely? Or had Lucifer started fueling your overconfidence and your <i>Pride</i> the second you’d walked into the dining room on that fateful day?</p><p>He stands in front of you in all his glory as his demon form reveals itself to you. The intimidating length of his horns, the magnificence of his four black wings, the beauty of his feathers catching all the light in the room like lustrous mirrors made of onyx. How many humans had he corrupted? How many souls had he claimed? A terrifying sense of vertigo seizes you and you whimper in front of this ruthless, almighty demon. He merely smiles. <i>A fanged smile.</i></p><p>But then as quickly as it came your moment of realization is gone, and the sheer power of his aura overwhelms you, stripping you of your will. Such is the power of Lucifer Morningstar, the fallen Archangel, Avatar of the Deadliest Sin of all: <i>Pride</i>.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?”</p><p>“You, Lucifer.”</p><p>“That’s right. You’ve belonged to me for a while now. I would never deprive my brothers of your company, considering the close bonds and pacts you hold with them. But make no mistake: <b>you were mine to claim from the start.</b>”</p><p>Lucifer takes possession of your mouth, his wings engulfing you, and soon enough you are feeling too many sensations at once to be able to tell with precision what is happening to you. His hands seem to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, always too much, always not enough. You barely notice it when he undresses you and makes you lie down on his bed. And when he tells you to beg for more, you do, because how could you not?</p><p>“You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you? Even after you’d been warned against it, you still craved to submit to me, <i>to bend to my will</i>. Well, is this everything you had dreamed of?”</p><p>But there is no way any human could ever dream to experience what is happening to you right now, your veins burning with a fire converging to the very core of your mind, <i>the very core of your being</i>. It feels like reliving the memory of everything you have ever desired and obtained, but also everything you have ever yearned for and that has been kept from you. Does the pleasure overcome the pain? Does the pain overcome the pleasure? How could you possibly know? At this very moment, the only thing you are certain of is that you wish this sensation would never end. You never want Lucifer to set you free. And as the warmth of his feathers brushes against your naked thighs, the dexterous caress of his fingers between your legs makes you captive of a tortuous, cruel pleasure.</p><p>“Do not worry," he says. "I do not wish to consume your flesh, nor your soul. I want you to stay right as you are, mine to enjoy till the end of time. There’s so much you have yet to learn, so much you have yet to feel. <i>I</i> will be the one to teach you, my love.”</p><p>His skin burns beneath the caress of your hands as he finally enters you, his wings spreading above him and extinguishing all light in the room. But there is no way the gleam of his crimson eyes could ever dim. It engulfs you just like his feathers had earlier. You spread your legs for him, you moan for him, and when he wishes for more of your submission you turn to lie on your stomach for him, his hand seizing your throat from behind as he orders you to arch your back and takes you once more.</p><p>You’re unable to tell what’s gentle and what’s rough anymore, but it matters little. The pleasure he gives you is like a wave of salvation, drowning you and yet making you breathe for the first time. <i>Why wouldn’t you give in?</i></p><p>***</p><p>You don’t remember why you had ever wanted to leave the Devildom, even for a short visit. The brothers are overjoyed to hear that you have decided to permanently stay with them, and why would you have left them anyway? You long for their presence, the warmth of their hands on your body, the hold of their corruption on your mind. You can withstand more now, <i>so much more</i>. But you also <i>need</i> more.</p><p>And they give you more. <i>They give you more.</i></p><p>For the first few days after your encounter with Lucifer you have the impression that Mammon is a bit conflicted about your decision. But then his incertitude slowly fades with the sweetness of your kisses. Deep down, you always knew he never wanted to be separated from you. He knew it too.</p><p>One day as you walk the halls of RAD you run into Simeon. You almost don’t notice him as your head is still brimming with a delighted haze from Leviathan’s latest bewitching. The Third Born had cornered you into another classroom earlier, and now the reptilian shape of his pupils is almost imprinted in your mind.</p><p>The angel takes the time to steady you, and when your head feels a bit clearer he asks you about your decision. How could you be so certain about staying forever? Wouldn’t you miss the human world? The sun? The people? </p><p>You simply reply that, no, you won’t. How could you possibly be yearning for anything human when the Lords of Hell who had claimed you were offering you sensations you’d never even dreamed could be yours to relish? This you don’t tell Simeon though, somehow you feel like he should not hear those words.</p><p>He shakes his head then, and he tells you to come to him if you ever change your mind about staying. You will remember his words, of course, but again you’re confused. <i>Why would you change your mind?</i> Why would you when you can never get enough of Lucifer, of Mammon, of Leviathan, of Satan, of Asmodeus, of Beelzebub and of Belphegor, and when <i>they</i> can never get enough of <i>you</i> either. </p><p>No, you just might never leave, which is convenient because they never wanted you to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wheeeeew, this has been a wild ride, let me tell ya!</p><p>Thank you so so so much to everyone who commented and left kudos, you really gave me the confidence boost I needed to grow bolder with this fic and write exactly what I wanted! ❤️</p><p>I have a couple other fic ideas in the works, same vibe but with a different concept! Lots of (demonic) kinks too, of course. But first I will take a small rest from writing cause it has been two very intense weeks creating this story haha.</p><p>If you've read this far you should know that I love you 😘 Take care!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAnFXdBGTNc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>